Objection
by Minerva Black
Summary: Minerva and Sirius share a kiss. But will she want more? Can he give it to her. Set during OotP.
1. A Night At The Order

Objection  
Summery: Minerva and Sirius share a kiss but does she want more? Can he give it to her?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing – not even my soul sadly

Minerva looked down at the meal on her plate which consisted of potatoes, carrots and sausages. This was the most common meal for the Order to have, since it was only Molly doing the cooking she kept it simple. But it wasn't the food that Minerva was interested in it was the foot that was playfully tapping hers under the table. She knew it was him but she never said anything, across the table he gave her a roguish grin and continued. Sirius then asked her,  
"Are you enjoying it?" with a wink. Minerva clearly startled said  
"excuse me?" he then casually answered, "are you enjoying the food?"  
Minerva smiled realising he was baiting her and said "yes of course I am" and finished off every bite. 

Once dinner was finished and the washing up was done Minerva excused herself and made her way up to her room, her head full of thoughts that she shouldn't be having. Sirius wouldn't be her first choice of man but on a second glance it has been years since she had thought about anyone romantically except Albus or Severus and they both were no-go's as well. It wasn't that Sirius was bad looking, quite the opposite actually it was the fact that he was probably just bored of being shut up in this house day after day and found a distraction in her, but did she mind?

A knock came at the door; Minerva answered it to find Sirius holding a small daisy in his hand like a little boy. Minerva's heart lightened instantly and she let him in to her room. Minerva feeling slightly cocky started to bait him.

"What's this all about black? First foot play then a daisy?" Sirius thumped down on the bed and simply said,  
"Just felt like it really". He then suggestively patted the bed and Minerva went to sit beside him. He then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and started to kiss her neck. Minerva was fine with the flirting and the flower but she wasn't ready for this. A shock went through her body as his lips touched her neck. She fell off the side of the bed and got up immediately trying to compose herself. Sirius laughed not in a teasing way but in a light airy way. He stood and made his apologises for inappropriateness and bade her goodnight.

Through this Minerva was not able to speak; two minutes after he had left her, she finally agreed with her body that he was what they wanted. So she sneaked carefully along the corridor avoiding Arthur Weasley by ducking into a room. This is silly she thought were acting like teenagers. But after another few of the usual arguments with herself, she carried on up to his room.

She knocked twice politely on the door and when he never answered she pounded it a little. Sirius cautiously opened the door so only a little of his face what showing he smiled and said,  
"What? No flower for me?" Minerva laughed and said, "No, none of the flowers I had could compare to that daisy they all just overshadowed it". Sirius chuckled and let her in the room. The room was sparingly decorated there was a great dusty patch on the wall where a portrait must have hung. Minerva was well aware that Sirius was not fond of his Family of his ancestors. Even when Minerva was in school with Sirius he rejected everything dark, despised the Slytherins more than anyone and tried his hardest at defence against the dark arts. Now he had to live in the house that had once should for everything he never wanted to be, Minerva suddenly felt very sorry for him, he was like a dog caught in a kennel.

Sirius moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands, as he did that she moved her hands under his T-shirt and around to his back. He then lent in to kiss her, as their lips met Minerva felt a spark cross over from him to her which made her dig her nails into his back and pull him closer. Sirius didn't seem to mind, he just deepened his kiss more. They stood kissing for what seemed like hours to Minerva, and then she felt his hands slip down to her behind and he hoisted her up onto him and he brought her over and laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her.

A knock then comes to the door, Sirius and Minerva stop what there doing immediately and Minerva runs to the wardrobe and jumps on banging her head. Sirius tries to straighten himself up, but fails and answers the door looking a little more than flushed. It was Remus,  
"Hey man! Sup? S'goin on? Why you here?" Sirius spluttered out Remus looking in a right state didn't even notice his friend's awkwardness as he entered the room.  
"I think I love her Sirius! What will I do?" he moaned collapsing on the bed. Sirius' head was all over the place at this point,  
"You love Minerva? What? Why?" Remus shook his head, looking slightly frazzled.  
"No not Minerva! Tonks! Tonks! I think I love Tonks what am I gonna do?" Sirius felt a long good conversation coming on, he looked at the wardrobe and hoped Minerva was comfortable.

Author's Note: Hey guys, as you have noticed I like the idea of Minerva being the same age as the maraunders and not the same age as Dumbledore. Hope that doesn't put you off. Anyway I'll update soon, reviews are always welcome as is critism and love lol


	2. A Day At Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Minerva was in her classroom correcting papers, the window was open and the hot breeze was blowing airily in bring the beautiful smell of the exotic plants from Professor Sprouts green houses up. To add to that she sun shone brighter than it add all year and everyone was in a good mood, even Snape, well everyone except Minerva. It had been about two weeks since the incident with Sirius had happened, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Damn she thought, it wasn't that good a kiss, well it was more than that as well wasn't it. She defiantly thought it was going somewhere, wasn't it? Minerva had a lot of doubt in her mind because he had not been in contact with her since then and she knew it would be risky because all letters where being intercepted. But she found herself wanting him more as the days went on, absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

Back when they were in school together, she had secretly always liked him. Well she pretended she didn't and gave him detentions all the time, but it was just really for a way to talk to him. See at that time Minerva was invisible to most people, her face was always hidden behind a book or she was in the library. Academically it paid off but not socially, and after this incident with Sirius she kept going back in her mind to all the points where she could have told him how she felt. But at that time she knew that she wasn't the right girlfriend for him, what about now? She knew she was just going in circles with this, their was nothing for it but to go and see him at the weekend.

Friday night came and Minerva packed her case for the weekend at Grimuald Place. Packing this case was one of the most frustrating things she had ever done. Should she pack teacher-ish clothes or womanly clothes? Maybe even a little silk night dress? After another half an hour of putting things in and taking them out she just charmed her case so that it would fit everything in. She went to lift the suitcase of the bed but never changed it so that it weighed less and she fell over tipping all the contents of the case out. Was this a sign of something?

Saturday morning finally came and she set out to Hogsmede to she could disapparate to London. Once she was at the Three Broomsticks the next she was standing infront of 12 Grimauld place. She casually opened the door and let herself in. She hung her clock up on the hook and put her bag to the side, she could smell breakfast in the dining room so she went in there first to see Molly, only to find Sirius and some other Ministry turn Order Personal sitting on Sirius' lap sharing the same bit of toast. Sirius then turned to look at her, and seeing the look on her face spat the toast out and flung the woman who was on his lap off.

A/N – hope your enjoying it. In the next chapter, Minerva realises she really does want Sirius but what will she do to make him she that she's worth it?  
Reviews are greatly valued, thanks.


End file.
